Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo Key
: The Rider Key that represents the Invincible Combo, converted from a trio of Core Medals corresponding to the Kyoryu Greeed; it was loaned by Eiji Hino to . Putotyra Combo Putotyra Combo Statistics: *'Length': 205 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 tons *'Kicking power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 210 meters. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 3.3 sec. , also known as the , is OOO's purple combination accessed by the Ptera, Tricera and Tyranno Core Medals. Along with Tajadol Combo, Putotyra is easily one of the most powerful Combos in OOO's arsenal. Putotyra Combo has much higher kicking power, jumping height, and running speed than Tajadol Combo, along with marginally higher punching power. It is also capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals, making this Combo more dangerous and destructive. After Eiji temporarily becomes a Greeed, he can access this form in the usual way or transform directly from his Greeed form. In this form, OOO uses wings on the Ptera Head, called the , to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air. The horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the , can stretch into various lengths according to Eiji's command. The claws on the Tyranno Legs, called , enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the , that can give off a devastating blow. This form carried the risk of slowly turning Eiji into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until he managed to gain control of the Purple Cores, but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use. As a result of the purple Medals residing in his body, Eiji underwent a process known as "Greeedification", gradually turning him into a Greeed, which could be sped up by having more Medals enter his body. Unlike the other combos, Putotyra Combo causes most of the OOO armor to become white and cannot form a mismatch with the other Core Medals, as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. The O Scanner announces this Combo by the long name of rather than just "Putotyra". Also, like Tajadol Combo, this Combo has its own weapon; an axe/bazooka-hybrid called the Medagabryu. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the . When activated, OOO uses his Tricera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Legs' Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. After the final battle against the Kyoryu Greeed, the Putotyra Combo was thought to be lost forever as the Purple Core Medals shattered when they reached the Greeed-made black hole. However, in Super Hero Taisen, this Combo was restored. One theory as to why he has them back is that the Medals he has were the Medals still in the Kyoryu Greed upon his death and had traveled with the other Core and Cell Medals into the future, with Eiji obtaining the Purple Cores along with the other Medals in Movie War Mega Max. Core Medals PteranodonMedal.jpg|Ptera Medal TriceratopsMedal.jpg|Tricera Medal TyrannosaurusMedal.jpg|Tyranno Medal Appearances * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Category:Ranger Keys Category:Rider Keys